Holding On
by BeccaTurner1892
Summary: I have a better summary inside and I don't want to overshare what this story is about. I really hope that the summary inside makes you curious and want to continue reading this story!
1. Extended Summary

Holding On

BeccaTurner1892

A Hobbit Fan Fiction Story

 _ **Extended Summary**_

In a house outside of town, a young woman (for if she were a girl she would not be unsupervised with only a few possessions of her own) sits forlornly looking out the window. She watches and waits until love returns to her heart. This young woman does not care for the trinkets in her house. She does not care for the life that she currently lives. Instead, she delves into the stories written long ago. Her favorite books are _The Lord of the Rings_ series by J. R. R. Tolkien, including the prequel _The Hobbit_ , and her favorite movies are _The Lord of the Rings_ series. However, this young woman is realistic enough to understand that creatures such as trolls, wizards, hobbits, elves, and dwarves do not exist. That does not mean that she doesn't dream of them though. In fact, one might say that she has quite vivid dreams of all the aforementioned creatures. The creatures that she loves the most, however, are the mighty and sturdy dwarves.

However, who is this young woman and why is this information more important than her name? Well, you'll have to stay and find out, won't you? To give you a hint: her beliefs are going to be challenged soon and she will become a light to the people that need her help the most.

 ** _It should be understood that I do not own The Hobbit as that is rightfully licensed to J. R. R. Tolkien. Please read at your leisure and enjoy the story as it progresses. I hope that you enjoy this story and give feedback!_**

 ** _I have the next chapter prepared but need time to go over any errors that I might have made. For now though, I hope that this keeps you on your toes for the first real chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Secrecy

Holding On

BeccaTurner1892

A Hobbit Fan Fiction Story

 _ **Chapter 1: Secrecy**_

In a house outside of town, a young woman sits with her meager bags packed waiting. For what, she did not know, but she knew that she was unhappy where she was at. So, she decided to go out into the closest town and grab some necessities for travelling. While in town she got many looks since she wore her mother's old travelling clothes as that, in addition to the house, was left to her upon her mother's passing when she was only eighteen years old. She ignores the strange looks and grabs items that are needed for long and perilous journeys. When she gets to the cash register, the elderly woman behind the counter raises an eyebrow and asks, "Are you planning to go somewhere Miss…?" The young woman forces a laugh that fails to fool anyone and says, "Pennyworth ma'am and is it that obvious?" The older woman smiles a little sadly and says, "My husband and I used to hike a lot before he passed away."

Miss Pennyworth is startled by this and says, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that! May I ask what happened Ms.…?" The older woman opens her mouth to reply until the stranger behind Miss Pennyworth says, "Hey lady hurry it up!" Miss Pennyworth gives a glare and opens her mouth to retort, but the older woman stops her and says, "It's quite alright. Now go out and have an adventure!" Miss Pennyworth reluctantly agrees and leaves the store without noticing the look the older woman gives as she quickly rings up the next customer. Nor does Miss Pennyworth notice the man that follows her out to the poorly lit parking lot. However, she does notice the man when he puts his hand over her mouth as she opens her car door. He commands that she give him all of her money, but she refuses since she knows that travelling can be expensive. This angers the man and he bashes her head against her car door hoping to get her to give up or knock her out, but she continues to fight the man causing him to bash her head against the door again. As she struggles to fight against falling asleep due to the head trauma, Miss Pennyworth swears that she hears a booming voice say, "She will do quite nicely for our plans Yavanna. Prepare the child for the long journey ahead and let us test her when she is ready."

In reply she hears the older woman from the store say, "I shall let you know when she is ready. For now, I have to wait until she wakes up to give her the choice in the first place, Aule. However, I think she will take the deal and save the people in need of the most in need of assistance." After that, Miss Pennyworth hears no more as she finally passes out from the pain she was in. Meanwhile the older lady from the store's body melts away and in her place stands a regal and tall younger woman with owl-grey eyes, hair as dark as night, and a dress as green as conifer trees. The lady, now known as Yavanna, smiles at the young woman who would change the fate of so many if she agreed and softly says, "Awaken Lucy daughter of Malcolm and Lacey Pennyworth." The young woman, now to be addressed as Lucy, wakes up slowly and sluggish. Upon waking up Lucy notes the woman watching over her and jumps up startled. Then, she searches for the older woman from the store to scold her for lying about being a widow and Yavanna chuckles as comprehension dawns on Lucy's face.

When Lucy turns to face Yavanna, the Queen of Middle Earth gives a sheepish smile and says, "I had to test how compassionate you are. I'm sorry to ask you to do this and take you away from your previous life, but I needed to find someone that was compassionate yet had a lot to learn and would fight for what is right. So, I chose you but I had to test and see what you could do. I'm going to give you a few options for what you are able to do. First I must say that you cannot return to the world alive." Lucy opens her mouth to protest, but Yavanna interrupts her saying, "I am sorry child but there was nothing left from you there. I saw so much potential in you and that you would have been paralyzed from the neck down due to the injuries from the scoundrel that bashed your head against the side of your car door." Lucy's mouth snaps shut momentarily and she sits down to think before asking, "And what are these options that you wished to discuss with me?" Yavanna smiles fondly at the young woman before her and says, "Well, I have three options that you can choose from. However, be forewarned: once you decide on your path you cannot back out of that decision. Would you like to hear the options now or rest beforehand?" Lucy takes a moment to decide before asking, "Is there a place where I can rest? Just for a little while?" Yavanna gives a small smile and says, "Follow me child." Lucy stands up to follow Yavanna and notices the many corridors that they pass through before Yavanna leads her to two very different doors. The first door looked similar to the door to Bag End. The second door looked similar to the door to her house. Lucy examines both doors and decides to do something different.

So, she grabs the door to the Bag End look-alike and notes that even the décor is similar to that of the famous hobbit hole. Yavanna smiles at her choice which (understandably) creeps Lucy out. Lucy sits down on the bed on the edge of the room and Yavanna says, "Well, sweet child, I think I know what you shall decide to do when you wake up and make your choice. I hope that you sleep well and I anticipate that tomorrow will go well for everyone involved." As Lucy slides underneath the covers and her host leaves, Lucy begins to contemplate what Yavanna could have meant. However, she decides to brush it off and leave those thoughts for when she wakes up. With that in mind, Lucy began to drift off to sleep. In her dreams though, Lucy encounters something that solidifies her eventual decision. These dreams came without any intercession and appeared due to her own active imagination.

 _ **It should be understood that I do not own The Hobbit as that is rightfully licensed to J. R. R. Tolkien. Please read at your leisure and enjoy the story as it progresses. I hope that you enjoy this story and give feedback!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Choices and Explanations

Holding On

BeccaTurner1892

A Hobbit Fan Fiction Story

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Choices and Explanations**_

As she bolts up out of bed, Lucy becomes distressed once she realizes that the situation from before she went to bed is still her reality and that she cannot return home. Lucy looks around once more before she breaks down crying and asks, "Why me? Why, out of all people, was I chosen? What makes me so special that Yavanna chose me for whatever task she wants accomplished?" She hears the door open and close before the bed shifts as light enters the room. Upon looking up Lucy encounters Yavanna's concerned face and hurries to back away. Yavanna observes the chosen woman and sighs before confessing, "To be honest, you're not the only candidate that I observed or gave this choice, but you're the first to request time to think about my offer. Most of the people we have brought here have heard the first option and automatically chose that based on the circumstances that they came here in.

"However, I have this hope with you, Miss Lucy Pennyworth, mainly due to your past and the circumstances by which you came here." Lucy wipes her eyes and asks, "What exactly do you mean, ma'am?" Yavanna eyes Lucy carefully but determines that Lucy's breakdown was the only one that she would have and says, "Most of the people that we have brought here chose to return home because they came from loving households and had something to actually live for: love. You do not possess either of these things and would benefit the most from options such as number two or three." Lucy cocks her head to the side and says, "I would like to discern for myself which option would be the best. Can you please give me all three options so that I can make that decision?" Yavanna takes a moment to decide and agrees to give all three options. She gestures for Lucy to follow her and Lucy silently obeys. After going through the long corridors again, Yavanna and Lucy arrive in the entrance hall where Lucy was first informed of her situation. This time Lucy actually observes the room causing Yavanna to chuckle and say, "Peace child. I shall show you all of your options now. Come and look into the mirror I created specifically for this purpose."

Lucy walks forward hesitantly and nervously peers into the mirror which shows an image of her connected to a bunch of machines and only slightly moving her head with eyes wide open. She turns to Yavanna (who had decided to stand next to her as a source of comfort) and hysterically asks, "What is the meaning of this? I thought there wasn't a way for me to return to my own dimension." Yavanna sighs mournfully (figuring to herself that Lucy had already decided like the rest of the chosen candidates) and very quietly says, "That's because there isn't. At least not for very long. Lucy Pennyworth, this is your first option. In this option, you return home in a comatose state because of the trauma your body endured at the scoundrel's hands. Then, due to an inability to fund you being able to live in a nursing home for the rest of your life, your lack of caregivers, and your inability to move from the neck down, the doctors decide to pull the plug and leave you to die alone since there's a lack of space at the hospital." Lucy covers her mouth while crying and says, "So I die if I choose this path then. How am I supposed to fulfill my promise to my mom if my adventures end here?" Yavanna turns to Lucy quickly (hoping that this will be the one that shall change the fate of so many people) and asks, "Adventures?" Lucy smiles at Yavanna and says, "Yes I said adventures. My mom made me promise that I would try to live until I'm called home and I don't think _**this**_ is that calling, especially if there are other options." Yavanna smiles back at Lucy and quietly asks, "So this is not your chosen path then?" Lucy shakes her head and firmly states, "No. Choice number one is not the option that I choose."

Yavanna grins as bright as the Sun and jokingly says, "I'm glad to hear that I won't have to transform into the old woman again." Lucy smiles back until she remembers the sob story that Yavanna made and opens her mouth to ask why Yavanna used it until she recalls that Yavanna told her that she used the sob story to test how compassionate the individuals are. So, Lucy's mouth snaps shut and Yavanna smiles unaware of Lucy's plight due to her own joy at finding someone willing to listen to options two and three. Lucy decides to enjoy the moment yet she notices when the atmosphere returns to serious. Yavanna turns back to the mirror and says, "I cannot show you the future with any of the other options, because (while the first was set in stone) the other two are much more flexible and I would rather not ruin the chances of a positive outcome due to sharing too much information with you." Lucy nods in understanding and agreement causing Yavanna to decide to show the next option. The mirror ripples as the next image is prepared and Lucy is surprised to find herself at peace with the decision to continue viewing the options. However, she is so startled by the next image that she has to sit down to process the image in front of her.

For, in the mirror, Lucy sees herself in Bag End but not as the stories or the movies go. In the mirror, Lucy sees herself in Bag End but, at the same time, it is not herself. After all, Lucy would have remembered looking like a hobbit and (apparently) being Bilbo's sister. Lucy turns to Yavanna with a raised eyebrow and Yavanna chuckles before explaining, "Yes you would be reborn as Bilbo's older sister, but you would keep your memories of the books as well as the movies and most of your memories. However, no matter which choice you make, you will forget what you've experienced here and everything about electronics since they're technically in the Middle Ages in Middle Earth and not ready for the advancements that would come with your knowledge. However, if you go with this option you will be considered one of my blessed children rather than a simple hobbit." Lucy takes a minute to consider this option and says, "I think that this is the option that I shall choose but I'm not sure. Can you just tell me the other option?" Yavanna agrees to give her the last option without showing her (secretly hoping that this shall be the one that she chooses since it'll mean more girl time) and says, "The last option is that you shall be trained and prepared by me before being shrunk down to a dwarf's size so that the dwarves will feel more amicable to you and less intimidating. If you choose this option, Mahal shall test you at the end of your training and, if you pass, you shall receive blessings from both of us instead of just me." Lucy stops herself from automatically saying the second option and begins to weigh the pros and cons for both of the options. Finally, she makes her decision but she decides to pause and take a deep breath so that Yavanna knows that the decision was not made lightly.

* * *

 ** _And that is the end of Chapter 2!_**

 ** _It should be understood that I do not own The Hobbit as that is rightfully licensed to J. R. R. Tolkien. Please read at your leisure and enjoy the story as it progresses. I hope that you enjoy this story and give feedback! Let me know if you guys want me to upload the next chapter tomorrow! I want to upload it one chapter at a time so that I know if people enjoy reading this story or not. This has been a lot of fun thus far and I hope to continue this trend of updating one chapter per day so that people don't get overwhelmed. I hope that this is an exciting story for you and we're almost out of (what could be considered) the prologue._**


	4. Author's Note

Hello to all of the readers of this story,

I am afraid that this is not a good author's note (then again, when is it ever a good thing to get this type of author's note?). Anyways, I would first and foremost like to apologize for not uploading sooner. Perhaps if I had attempted to upload sooner, then I might have realized how filled with errors my work was. However, since I have only just realized that my work is littered with errors, I realized that I had two options that could potentially help me become a better writer. The first option (and most preferable in my opinion) would be to take down my work and repair the damage that I have done to the characters that I have created. I did not intend for the characters to appear even remotely like Mary Sues, but I am afraid that is exactly what is going on. The second option is one that occurred to me as I was preparing to shut down my work and an option that might be preferable to all of you, dear readers. Our second option is that I rewrite the stories and upload the corrections instead of shutting down the stories online altogether until I am satisfied with the work that I shall be sharing.

This is not a decision that I am making lightly, but please understand that, regardless of the method that it is accomplished, I shall be working on the following stories: _On My Own_ (Fairy Tail Fan Fiction), _Holding On_ (Hobbit Fan Fiction), and _Strength_ (Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction). I am not giving up on any of my stories altogether, but these are the ones that I shall be devoting my time to completing. Please be patient as I am attempting to get these completed one-by-one, but the writer's block is rather strong right now.

Thank you and I hope that you have enjoyed reading thus far,

BeccaTurner1892


End file.
